1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to projectile launchers that launch cylindrical projectiles having a long axis, wherein the direction of projectile travel is perpendicular to the long axis. More particularly, the present invention relates to projectiles that are helped in flight by the Magnus effect.
2. Prior Art Description
If an object in flight spins around an axis that is not aligned with its direction of travel, then that object is subject to the Magnus effect. As an object in motion spins, the part of the object that is spinning into the oncoming air creates a small area of high pressure. Conversely, the part of the object that is spinning away from the oncoming air creates an area of low pressure. The areas of low pressure and high pressure produce a vectored force that can cause an object in flight to alter its direction. This movement is also known as the Magnus effect in fluid dynamics. The Magnus effect is the reason spinning baseballs curve and poorly hit golf balls slice.
In the toy industry, the Magnus effect has been used to add complexity to the flight of projectiles. Examples of such prior art toys are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,992 to Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,007 to Martin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,792 to McMahon. The problem with such prior art toys is that the rotation imparted on the projectile is created by an elastic cord or string that is wrapped under tension around the projectile. The cord is pulled as the projectile is launched. The release of tensile energy imparts a rapid rotation to the projectile, therein invoking the Magnus effect.
Wrapping the projectile of a toy in a cord or string, particularly an elastic cord or elastic string, is both time consuming and awkward. It is also beyond the hand/eye skills of many children and adults. The result is that the string or cord is often wrapped loosely, or in a pattern that is prone to tangling. The result is that the projectile becomes difficult to launch and does not fly well once it is launched. Accordingly, the toy loses much of its play value and thus, its popularity and ultimately its marketability.
A need therefore exists for a toy system that launches a projectile in a manner that is highly susceptible to the Magnus effect without requiring the projectile be wrapped or otherwise tethered. In this manner, the projectile can be launched into flight quickly, easily and in a manner that can be readily mastered by even a young child. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.